


Oathbreaker

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where you may end up, remember the healers oath: Do no harm to those around you and heal all who need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathbreaker

_As Primus wills it._

Is this his will?

This?

Greyed out husks and energon stains that will never fade?

* * *

“You’re a medic.” The mech seems surprised, confused, as he traces the metal shard embedded in his chest.

I don’t reply.

Can’t.

I shouldn’t have done it.

“But you’re a _medic_.” Red optics dull as he crashes to the floor.

* * *

“You had your chance; if you are not with Megatron then you are against him.”

I throw myself aside as a blade cleaves through the air.

Hands scrabble on the floor as I backpeddle.

“Now, now. Where do you think you’re going?”

I wince as my hand catches on jagged metal, tearing delicate sensors.

Red optics close in as the mech looms nearer.

* * *

“You there.”

I slow, transforming as a mech approaches out of the smoke and ash.

“Megatron has claimed this city. You will work for him now.”

I look around at the destruction wrought in the name of freedom.

“And if I don’t want to?”

* * *

Slag.

Just slag.

Kaon has always been a dark city.

But now it is gleaming brightly.

Such beautiful shades of red and orange.

Reflecting back from the smoke that hangs above the city.

A tremor from a nearby mortar shot breaks my contemplation.

If this is freedom I want no part of it.

* * *

“There’s fighting again.”

Again?

Better to say when there isn’t fighting.

When there isn’t rioting.

Whispers of uprising and rebellion that are slowly getting louder.

Cries for justice and equality.

For freedom.

* * *

“Well, this is it. What do you think?”

I take in the dark metal rising up around us.

The glinting optics that seem to never stop darting around, always watching.

The careworn mechs, dinted and scratched. So many of them grey, a monotone colour that makes them blend in with the rising walls, like ghosts, already half dead as they stalk the streets.

And no wonder.

Everything about this place is dark.

Foreboding.

* * *

It gives me great pleasure, and sorrow, to be giving this speech once again. As usual it is a great honour for me, all your other mentors, and for the Iacon Academy to wish you well wherever you may go.

I know many of you have already been approached by different med-centres for positions, from right here in Iacon, to Praxus, Polyhex, even Kaon, and all the way to some of the more remote colonies. But I have no doubt that you will all do us proud.

I have often heard it said that ‘It is easy to take a life, harder to save one.’ So I say: no matter how hard your path, do not falter, do not look back, and no matter where you may end up, remember our oath:

 _Do no harm to those around you and heal all who need it. As Primus wills it._


End file.
